


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by suga_peaches



Series: 25 days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, irene is oblivious, seulgi is a thirsty ho, seulgi is dramatic, wendy just wants to eat in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_peaches/pseuds/suga_peaches
Summary: Wherein Seulgi is in love with her best friend, and Irene just really wants to buy some Christmas themed lingerie





	

“Tell me again why we’re here?” Seulgi doesn’t mind shopping, but it’s the week before Christmas, and all the last minute shoppers are swarming the shopping center. She weaves her way through the crowd, following close behind Irene so not to lose her. 

“I  _ told  _ you,” Irene starts, looking back just slightly, “I still have to get presents for Yeri, Krystal, and Jessica. I’m going to get perfume for the Jungs, but I need help with Yeri’s. You know her best, hence why you’re here.”

Seulgi nods, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. A small child runs by screaming, nearly running into her, a frazzled mother following after. Seulgi chuckles and shifts closer to Irene, catching her coat. 

The two slip into a generic bath and body shop, Seulgi drifting away to check out some lotions for Kibum while Irene bought perfumes for their other friends. It’s not long before they’ve claimed their gifts and head off to find a present for Yeri. They struggle for some time, hopping from store to store, until they finally come across an art set they think she’ll enjoy and a large squirtle plush. 

(“Does she even like pokemon?” Irene asked. 

“No clue, but she looks like one, so close enough.”)

“Seulgi, before we go, help me with something?” The two are laden with bags, having picked up more or others during their hunt for Yeri’s present. Seulgi’s arms and feet ache, but nevertheless, 

“Of course, what is it?”

“I want to buy some new lingerie, can you help me choose which to get?” 

Seulgi pauses, blood simultaneously running cold and rushing to her face. Irene is watching her with hopeful eyes, pushing up onto the balls of her feet. 

In an ordinary situation, this would be fine. Girls go shopping for lingerie together all the time, it's all part of being close enough to have that sort of trust. In an ordinary situation though, neither of the girls are in love with each other. 

And that's where the issue lies really, because that's the thing— Seulgi is completely, 100% in love with her best friend, and the other girl is oblivious. But she is still Irene’s best friend, and Irene is looking at her with hopeful eyes, and how can Seulgi say no?

“Yeah, of course, let’s go.”

It takes a total of five minutes to find and make their way over to the mall’s Victoria’s Secret. There’s women of all ages roaming throughout the store, checking out the items and fawning over the deals. Irene looks around and wrinkles her nose. “Nope.” Is all she says, turning right back around and taking Seulgi’s hand to drag her along.

“Ummm?” Is all Seulgi can say. 

“Looked boring and busy. I think there’s a lingerie shop just down the street from the mall, let’s go there.”

Seulgi nods mutely and follows along.

Sure enough, there is one, just a block away, small and nondescript, save from the mannequins in the window clad in Christmas themed lingerie.

Irene’s eyes sparkle. “This is perfect.”

Inside is lit well but slightly coloured, the walls and shelves lined with various outfits, and, upon closer inspection, a small variety of sex toys as well. 

“I want something Christmas-y.” Irene tells her, heading immediately for the red section. Irene hums as she goes through, picking out things here and there. When she’s deemed it to be enough, she drags Seulgi towards the back part where the changing rooms are. 

“You sit right here,” Irene points to the couch across from the rooms, “and wait until I show you, alright?”

“Alright.” Seulgi shrugged, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Irene closes  the door behind her, and Seulgi waits patiently, fingers tapping on her thighs nervously.

A minute later, Irene peaks her head around the door, smile somewhat embarrassed.

“Okay, so before you tease me about this, just, give it a chance okay? It’s a classic.”

Seulgi quirks an eyebrow. “Just show me, you dork.”

Irene nods and her head disappears behind the door momentarily. When it opens again, Irene strikes a pose, and Seulgi finds herself stuck between a gasp and a laugh.

It’s classic, that’s for sure. A red baby doll top floats around her torso, tight at the chest, red booty shorts just barely covering everything. Both are lined with cheap white fur, and to top it off a santa hat has been placed upon her head to complete the look. The overall look is so reminiscent of bad porn and cheesy movies that Seulgi finds herself giggling into the palm of her hand.

“Is it really that bad?” 

Seulgi shakes her head. “You look good, just. Maybe not so on the nose? Besides, I think I got enough sexy santa from Jonghyun at Donghae’s christmas party yesterday.”

Irene giggles. “Fair enough.” She goes back into the dressing room, leaving Seulgi to wait. Seulgi glances around, eyes landing on some of the more racy outfits, black latex and chains and rope. She swallows hard.

“How's this?”

The second one is better than the first, that’s for sure. It’s much more basic; a set of red bra and panties, little bows on the sides and along the straps. Her smooth, flat stomach is on view, bra pushing up her modest breasts to look much bigger than normal, but overall, it’s not overwhelming.

Okay, this is fine, she can handle this. It’s not so bad. She’s seen Irene in less, they’re roommates after all. Nothing to worry about. Irene pouts, arms crossing over his chest.

Seulgi gives her a thumbs up, nodding. “It looks good.”

The comment doesn’t seem to appease Irene however, and she sucks in her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Just good?”

Seulgi fumbles. “I, well, it looks more than good, you look great, it’s fine!”

Irene wrinkles her nose. “It’s boring, isn’t it?” 

Seulgi shoots the other girl a crooked smile. “Yeah, little bit.” Irene sighs, though it isn’t annoyed or frustrated, and goes back to change once more. Seulgi checks the time on her phone, smiling at her screensaver of the two of the them.

“Okay, last one.” Irene’s voice rings out.

Seulgi glances up and feels her mouth go dry. Irene is stunning normally— a pretty face and perfect proportions do wonders— but now she's drop-dead gorgeous. The lace corset clings to her like a second skin, matching panties stretched tight across her ass. It’s all in red to match the Christmas theme, and the colour is vibrant against her smooth, pale skin. 

“Well? What do you think?” Irene’s smile is curious, innocent, a little nervous. It contrasts so heavily with her current look and oh god, oh god, Seulgi is such an awful person. She can't do this. 

“I... I have to go.” 

Seulgi rushes from her spot, fleeing out the door and into the street. She knows Irene must be confused and hurt, but seeing her like that... Seulgi can feel her emotions for the other girl reaching boiling point, filling up her chest and bubbling in her throat. She reaches for her phone and calls the first person she can think of.

“Oi, what’s up?” A loud voice greets, picking up after only the second ring. 

“Hey, Wen’? I need a ride. I.... I messed up.”

  
  


“She just... She was just there! In nothing but this lacy little number that left absu-fucking-nothing to the imagination and I was... I was supposed to just sit there and nod like it had no effect on me. I couldn't do it, I can't do it.” Seulgi rants from her spot on Wendy’s couch, nearly tearing at her hair in frustration. True to her word as always, Wendy was there within minutes of the call, listening patiently as Seulgi lamented about Irene. 

Now, Wendy snorts and plucks another chip from the bowl beside her. “You’re so gay.” 

Seulgi groans, hand wiping over his face. “Like I don’t know that? This isn’t exactly a new thing Wen’, you know that better than anyone.”

Wendy sighs and sits up, face shifting to something more serious. “Listen, I know you aren’t gonna like to hear this but— you need to talk to her. You’ve been hiding your feelings for what, two years now? It’s obviously more than just the little crush you claimed it be, and it’s not fair to either of you that you keep this bolted up. She’s your friend, Seulgi.”

Seulgi bites her lip. “I know, that’s the problem. She’s just a friend, and that’s all she’ll ever see us as. I can’t... I can’t ruin our friendship because of some stupid crush.”

“You don’t know that. Seulgi, she took you lingerie shopping and flaunted all her outfits to you.”

“So? We’re friends, that’s normal.”

“Would it be normal if I were to do that?”

“You’re different!”

“How so?” Wendy countered, eyebrow raised. Seulgi gaped, unable to answer. “Exactly. Listen Seul, maybe you’re right, and you two are meant to just be friends. But you’ll never know unless you try right?”

Seulgi sighs, curling up in a ball. “You’re right, you’re right. It’s just.... If I confess, that changes everything.”

  
Wendy’s eyes soften, a hand rising up to squeeze Seulgi’s shoulder gently. “That won’t necessarily be a bad thing.”

  
  


When Seulgi finally returns home, it’s half past nine. To her surprise, the lights are already on, and when she walks into the living room, she finds Irene sitting on the couch, staring down at her phone and gnawing at her bottom lip.

“Irene?” Seulgi gapes, and the other girl looks up, worry making way for relief. 

“You're back!” Irene jumps from her seat, throwing her arms around Seulgi. 

“Weren't you supposed to be out tonight?” 

“I was worried, you just disappeared all of a sudden, how could I go out after that?”

Seulgi flushes, an awful feeling rolling in the pit of her stomach.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have—” 

“No, I’m sorry.” Irene pushes. “It’s just, you ran away so quickly, and I... I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

Seulgi interrupts her, shaking her head furiously. “No, no, it’s not your fault at all. It’s mine, I’m sorry. Please don’t feel guilty.”   
Irene doesn’t look guilty, but she does look confused. “Then why did you just disappear like that? Did something happen?”

The easiest answer is yes. Seulgi can see her escape, see an easy path to lying her way out of the situation. But she can’t, she promised Wendy she would at least try, would admit to Irene what she’s been hiding all this time. 

“No.” Seulgi says again. “Yes. I don’t know.” She does know, she’s known for years, but still the words get stuck in her throat. Irene waits patiently, waiting for Seulgi to gain the confidence to speak. “You didn’t do anything, it’s my fault.”   
Irene’s brows wrinkle at that. “How is this your fault?”

“Because I....” Seulgi swallows hard.  “Because I like you.” Seulgi blurts out, sinking back in embarrassment instantly. Terrified eyes meet Irene’s shocked ones, lips parted just slightly as she struggles to find words.

Irene shrieks. “You absolute— all this time spent pining over you, while you were off— you  _ know  _ I’m oblivious, how could you just never say anything...”

Seulgi pauses. “Wait, I’m going to need you to run that by me once more.  _ You  _ were pining over  _ me _ ?”

“For years.” Irene bemoans. 

“I thought you were straight!” Seulgi wails. Irene barks out a disbelieving laugh. 

“On what planet? Oh my god, I’ve been bi since the day I was born.”

“But you.. I don’t...”

“Oh for goodness—” Irene grips onto the front of Seulgi’s shirt and drags her into a kiss. Seulgi responds immediately, hands falling to Irene’s waist. Their lips slide together as if they’ve been doing this forever, and with a surge of confidence, Seulgi pushes Irene against the wall, bodies pressing closer together. Irene sighs into the kiss, hands moving to Seulgi’s back to hold her in place. It’s everything Seulgi dreamed of and more, the reality of it all so astonishing it nearly makes her dizzy (though that could be the lack of air).

Irene’s hands slip to Seulgi’s butt, and she pulls back to give Irene a loving glare. “Really, my butt, already?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for years, don’t sass me.” Irene quips, squeezing lightly. Seulgi gasps, rolling her hips against Irene’s. “Can your ass be my Christmas present?”

Seulgi smirks. “Only if you in that lingerie is mine.”

Irene grins and leans in close. “Lucky for you, I bought that last one you saw before you left.”

Seulgi groans into their next kiss. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Irene nips at Seulgi’s bottom lip. 

“Merry Christmas to us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so I know this is days late and I am now behind but I kind of didn't factor finals into my equation because I like to pretend they don't exist until they slap me in the face. I'll catch up. Somehow. Have faith in me (or don't, that's probably the safer option)


End file.
